The present invention relates to a gas burner for boilers and for industrial applications, of the type comprising:
a support wall which can be connected to a combustion chamber of the boiler or industrial application, the support wall having an inlet passage for introducing a mixture of fuel gas and oxidant into the burner,
a tubular diffuser wall having a first end connected to the support wall in flow communication with the inlet passage, a second end closed by a closing bottom, and a perforation for the passage of the gas mixture from the interior of the burner to an outer side of the diffuser wall, where the combustion occurs,
a tubular element positioned inside the diffuser wall and having a base connected to the support wall in flow connection with the inlet passage and a free end forming an outlet opening in an intermediate position between the first end and the second end of the diffuser wall.
This known burner was described in Patent Application WO2009/112909 by the Applicant and aims to overcome the problems of noisiness of previously known cylindrical burners. Due to the tubular element inside the burner, the resonance frequencies of the burner may be modified, and the vibration frequencies caused by the resonance frequencies of the burner during operation may be removed, thus reducing the noisiness thereof and the cyclical mechanical stresses due to the vibrations themselves.
However, burners provided with the “anti-noise” tubular element show a non-uniform flame distribution over the outer surface of the diffuser, thus preventing the burner dimensions from being optimally utilized for the purposes of heat generation.
Finally, the local overheating of the diffuser wall, which is due to the presence of the “anti-noise” tubular element, results in a high “flash back” risk of the ignition of the oxidant-fuel mixture still upstream of the diffuser wall.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a gas burner of the type described above, but modified so as to overcome the drawbacks of the known art.